PSI-Buster R.C.C.:
PSI-Buster RCC Beyond the realm of the Master Psychic is the PSI-Buster. The PSI-Burster is a rare occurance (GM Disgression only) in which the psychic has opened themselves to the supernatural, and the supernatural decided to crash in the psychic sould for a while. Such psychics are effectively psi-demons who radiate power on the highest level. Other sensitive to the paranormal will detect these characters at twice the normal possible range, and will only be able to tell the PSI-Buster has an almost unlimited power. Special Skills/Powers: #Meta-psychics - Like normal psychics the PSI-Buster gets to select powers from the normal psychic catagories; however, instead of just paying mental energy, the PSI-Buster also pays a physical cost for using psi-powers. For every 2 ISP the power drains, the PSI-Buster suffers 1 point of SDC. When SDC is depleted, the PSI-Buster must make an Endurance Check (Save vs. Psichics w/ME bonus only, 12+) in order to suffer HP damage and use the power (otherwise the PSI-Buster cannot use any psychics until healing up. Because of this, the PSI-Buster recieves a +2 to save vs. pain, +1 every 3 levels. and +1d4x10 SDC, +10 every 4 levels. Any powers which have a cost based on extent of power (EG: TK when lifting heavy objects) only drain SDC for the low-end cost (TK would only drain 4 SDC for a excessively heavy object). Range, SDC, and damage of all Meta-psychics recieve a +10% bonus every other level, starting at level 2. At level 4 psychics only drain 1 SDC per 4 ISP, at level 7 the PSI-Buster may opt to not spend SDC, but not gain the Meta-Psychic bonus. #Psychic Options - At first level, select 3d4 powers total from Sensitive and Physical, and select 1d6+1 powers total from Healer and Super. (Or select 3 Sensitive, 4 Physical, 2 Healer, 2 Super, and 1 from ANY catagory.) Select another 2 powers from ANY psychic catagory at levels 2, 4, 7, 9, 12, and 14. #Beyond Psychics - in addition to the plethora of powers already developed, the PSI-Buster developed the following powers as he grows in strength. #*Level 3 - Wingless Flight - Drains 10 SDC to activate/maintain 10min/lvl. Touching the ground or getting knocked around deactivates the power. (Acts same as minor super power, SDC bonus and all.) #*Level 4 - Healing Factor - gains the recovery rate of the minor power, that's all. #*Level 5 - Extended Telepathy - By concentrating 1d4 melees and expending 15 ISP and 7 SDC, can attempt to locate any psychic (with sensitive powers) within 100 miles/level of expierience and send a brief one-way message. #*Level 6 - Teleportation - as per Major Super Power, as an additional action each melee. Teleporting drains 30 ISP, and 15 SDC. #*Level 8 - Enhanced Wingless Flight - Flying no longer drains the Psychic #*Level 11 - Create Force Fields - as per major super power, but pays 10 SDC per 100 (or fractio of) SDC put into a field, and can have a potentially unlimited number of fields. Can only use defencively (but will block gass/smoke/airborn toxins) #*Level 12 - Excessive Telepathy - Same as Extended Telepathy, but can communicate (2-way) for 1 melee. #*Level 14 - Advanced Teleportation - no longer drained by teleportation, may teleport in place of a normal action, or as Autododge @ +3 if the sixth sence power has been selected. #Ny-Immortality - even if the PSI-Buster is totally drained of SDC and HP, and wounded to -PE HP, he will not die. So long as the PSI-Buster's body still has ISP it will heal itself (especially with Healing Factor and Bio-Regeneration) no matter how long it takes. Also, once the PSI-Buster reaches level 5 they will cease to age normally (only ages 1 year for every 100). #ISP - MEx10 +1d4x10, +2d6+3/lvl. Considered a Super Psionic (normally needs only an 9+ to save. OCC Bonuses: +3 to PE, always aware of Telepathic Probing, +2 vs. HF and Illusions. +2 to Initiative when reacting/acting with a psychic as first action (+1 at levels 3, 7, 9, and 13). Alignments: Any, most are good or honerable. Attribute Requirements: ME: between 15 and 21. Race Restrictions: 'Humans, Elves, Half-Elves, and (GM disgression) Lupians, Dwarves, and/or Halflings. No race with an ME over 4d6. '''OCC Skills '(does NOT recieve basic skill package) Language: 2 of choice (+20%) Meditation Yoga (no Chi bonus) Tai Chi (no Chi bonus) Lore: Psychic (+20) Psychology (+10) or Religion of choice (+10) HtH: Basic Expert for 2 physical skills Assasin for 3 physical skills and 1 non-physical skill. Cannot have HtH: Martial Arts. '''OCC Related skills: Select 4 physical skills, and 6 other(non-physical) skills. Select another skill at levels 4, 8, 10, and 15. Communications: Any (+10) Domestic: Any (+5) Espionage: any Horsemanship: general or exotic only. Medical: any, all but first aid cost 2. Military: any Mechanical: any, except mecha and aircraft. Physical: any, except Qi Gong and anticipation Piloting: any basic Pilot Related: land navigation only (+10) Rogue: any (+15) Science: math only. Technical: any (+5 to languages and literacies, +10 to lores) Weapon proficiencies: any except paired and sharpshooting. Wilderness: any (+5) Secondary Skills: '''none to start, select 1 every 5 levels. '''Starting Equipment: none, and will never wear anything armor heavier than 'soft leather', most will never use hi-tech personal devices (gas masks, wrist watches, cell phones)... Heavy Armors (Particularly those composed of metal and EBAs) will reduce the PSI-Buster's abilities the same as most magic users. geovisit(); Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills